


Lister's Loneliness

by Subob



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Bisexuality, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, My First Fanfic, written at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subob/pseuds/Subob
Summary: Lister is going through a particularly bad bout of loneliness and only has his trusty tension sheet to help. That is, until Rimmer enters the scene.





	Lister's Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am I'm so sorry I just wanna get back into fanfic writing tbh

Lister sat in his bunk, pressing the red tension sheet bubbles until they popped. He was so angry all the time, at everything. He didn't even know why.  
Everything just felt so awful recently, he had to check he wasn't dealing with the despair squid again. Of course, he wasn't. So he just sat there, playing with the tension sheet until the bubbles ran out.  
What would he do when they did? He didn't know. Cry, maybe?

Rimmer kept checking in on him for some bizarre reason, they weren't even friends. They hated each other. Ever since Rimmer had gotten his hard light body he had just been more insufferable.  
Alright, maybe he was being a little hard on him. He's always that insufferable.

Recently, all Lister could think about was Earth. He missed the pubs, the curries, the no-strings-attached fun he used to have after a few drinks that MOST DEFINITELY didn't make him gay.  
If he was honest, that's what he missed the most about Earth. After a couple of drinks, he didn't have to pretend to be all about women anymore. He could accept his bisexuality and sleep with anyone who wanted it.  
Right now though? He just wanted anyone. Not just sex, human contact. Hugs. Kisses. Love. He didn't care who. Just then, Rimmer walked through the door and saluted. 

"Hey Listie! How are you feeling today?" He asked, looking at the half popped tension sheet.  
"Fine, fine." Pop, pop. "Just the usual, you know?" Pop, pop, pop. The tension sheet was almost finished.  
"Listie..." Rimmer walked across the room and sat on the bed with him. "You're not fine. I know we aren't friends, but I'm meant to keep you sane. What's going on?"  
"I don't wanna talk about it, man." Lister looked away from his worried gaze, guiltily. "It's... Personal. You know?"  
"Listen, I don't care how personal it is. I can't bare to see you this gloomy. It's ruining the mood of the whole ship!" He gestured wildly with his hands, as if to indicate the whole ship. "I'll make you talk even if I have to sit here all day."  
"Thanks man, I just. Don't wanna talk about it." Lister stood up and walked across the room.  
"You can't run from me. What is it? Girl problems? Not enough curry?"  
"No"  
"Boy problems?" Rimmer smirked.

Lister was taken aback and hesitated for a moment, long enough for the truth to be obvious.  
"Really? You think I'm some kind of gay?" Lister laughed uneasily.  
"You're blushing. What's up?"  
"Do you really wanna know man?"  
"Yes, Listie, I do."  
"Okay, okay." Lister sat down on the bed again and breathed out slowly. "I'm not... Straight. I like women, yeah! But I like men too. When I was on earth I used to go to clubs and meet other men, it was really nice to just have some company." 

"Company? Do you mean sexually?"   
"It was mostly sexual yeah, but that's not what I miss. Every so often there would be guys I'd hit it off with and we'd just stay in bed and cuddle, talk, that sort of stuff. I never had that with a woman." Lister began to pop the tension sheet again nervously.   
"I never expected you to be bisexual, Lister, you're the furthest from camp I've ever seen."   
"Yeah, that's why it's been so easy for me to hide it."  
Rimmer nodded.   
"I know this might sound weird but, would you like a hug, Listie?"  
"As long as you don't make it creepy, it'd be appreciated."

Rimmer wrapped his arms around Lister and found that Lister quickly put his head into his chest. Somehow, despite them constantly being at odds, this felt amazingly right.  
Rimmer had the overwhelming urge to kiss Lister and make everything better but, he was straight wasn't he? Plus, that would be creepy!

"Hey, Rimmer." Lister lifted his head up shyly, not letting go. "This feels really nice. Thank you."  
"It feels nice for me too, I'm not sure I would have expected it to."  
Lister gazed into Rimmer's eyes for a second. Beautiful, even though he was a hologram. Can holograms be kissed?

Lister leaned towards Rimmer and kissed him. Immediately, his kiss was reciprocated.

Lister broke away.  
"I- uh- I'm sorry." he said, looking away.  
"It's okay. Here, maybe I can help clear your bad mood away." A small kiss was planted on Lister's forehead and suddenly, the world felt bright again.  
"Is it too early to say I'm beginning to really like you?"


End file.
